Forum:Talk Page Archive Images
The issue has come up that becuase some talk pages have gotten excessivly long, we need to archive them. However the issue currently is what style do we use. Three styles have been proposed see below for the links to the proposed styles and vote for your favorite. Becuase the styles come from various sources, please do not let personal bias affect your vote. Please just list your vote under the style you like and a comment if you wish. Be sure to look at all three styles before voting. This vote is now CLOSED. Details about the results and implementation are at the bottom. Thanks to all who voted. Style One Link: Style One Votes: Style One This one is my preferred option. It's maybe slightly less aesthetically pleasing, but makes much more sense from an organizational standpoint. Consider: If we get to the point, like many wikis do, where one or more of our talk pages needs several archives, what makes more sense? Tabs along the top of the page? But what about when you get too many? Two rows of tabs? Talk about an eyesore. And archiving through the use of a ToC-like box seems to raise a similar dilemma, just vertically as opposed to horizontally. Personally, I prefer having it all in a nice, compact box right at the top. SpartHawg948 05:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) With the reasons Spart stated above, I have to agree. If some pages get to 10 or more archives, having buttons for each archive will crowd up the top of the page. A modification of the Archive box would be a good idea, maybe a different image and template. But the top being crowded with the buttons, especally after multiple archives. Lancer1289 06:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :This could serve as an overflow archive template for use when one of the two below gets too crowded. This one is unnecessary and rather ugly when there are only a few pages to archive, while it works extremely well when there are many and the opposite is true of the two templates below. Please note that this is not a vote for Style One, it's a vote for using Style One as a back up to one of the other two templates. Bastian964 06:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Why bother juggling two templates around to serve the same purpose? I put my vote in for this style, while the tabs from the Style Three look great, Spart makes a valid point. --The Illusive Man 06:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::We already have the style one template. Though it could use an update, I suppose. A futuristic file cabinet! Plus it's not like these templates are hard to write. They're divs or tables with a picture (maybe) and some links. Easy peasy. Dammej 06:16, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I vote style one, on the assumption that we make it look nicer (color etc.).JakePT 06:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, something more stylized to our wiki. Perhaps replace the file cabinet image with a pic of the datapads we see thrown about throughout ME2. --The Illusive Man 07:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I also cast my vote for this general approach. I have no strong opinions concerning the specifics of colours or images. --DRY 06:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Style Two Link: Style Two Votes: Style Two Style Three Link: Style Three Votes: Style Three I think tabs look neater and more elegant than our current system, while still being plenty big enough to see and click on each individual one. Also if we need to have a lot of the tabs, multiple rows of tabs don't look too bad if the rows are emphasized enough so that they look separated. Bastian964 04:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I prefer style three. It's more out of the way, it's a lot neater, and to me more pleasing to the eye in general. Arbington 04:29, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Another vote for style three, per the reasons listed above. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I think as long as it retains a look similar to every other "box" in the wiki (like the "forums" nav at the top of this page, in fact), then this style would work great. Dammej 04:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Results Well I forgot about this until just a few mintues ago, but after watiing 8 days for opinions and votes, the votes are in. :Voting for Style One: SpartHawg948, Lancer1289, The Illusive Man, JakePT, and DRY, 5 votes in total. :Voting for Style Two: Zero Votes. :Voting for Style Three: Bastian964, Arbington, Commdor, and Dammej (Based on Comments, please correct if I am wrong), 4 votes in total. Therefore with a 5-0-4 vote, it has been decided that Style One will be the image for archiving talk pages. Images can be modifed of course, but Style One was voted on. Will open a new project page for images and discussion about this. See disucssion here: Forum:Talk Page Archive Image, the close name was intended. Lancer1289 04:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC)